The present invention relates to a picture frame type cover for a disk storage case for standing, hanging or exhibiting a case which contains disks such as a compact disk (CD), a mini disk (MD), and a digital video disk (DVD).
As a conventional case for selling or storing various disks such as CD, MD, and DVD, in general a storage case formed by synthetic resin has been used. The disk storage case is structured such that a main body is rotatably connected to a lid in a side end portion, and a disk containing tray is fitted inside the main body. Held inside the lid is a jacket on which not only a title and explanation but also a photograph, picture, diagram, and the like are displayed. For the disk containing tray fitted inside the main body, a disk holding portion protruded from a middle portion is fitted into a disk through hole, and a disk recording surface is held in a floated state and a non-contact manner. Moreover, for the disk storage case, at least the lid is formed as a transparent member in such a manner that the attached jacket is visible.
The photograph, picture, diagram, and the like of the jacket are high in artistic properties, and the photograph or the picture is worth exhibiting alone to be appreciated, and can always be enjoyed as a part of interior design. However, the disk storage case is a case for containing the disk, and is not formed in a structure to be exhibited. Therefore, to exhibit the disk storage case, the case has to be leaned against a wall or the like. Only by leaning the case against the wall or the like in this manner, the case cannot be exhibited in an arbitrary place, and is unsuitable for appreciation.
Moreover, in order to exhibit the jacket itself, a method of taking the jacket out of the disk storage case and putting the jacket in a photograph stand or a picture frame, or another method has to be performed. When the jacket is taken out of the disk storage case, a problem arises that the jacket is separated from the disk storage case.
Furthermore, since the disk storage case is formed of a thin synthetic resin plate, the case is probably broken by impact when falling during transport or during carrying. When the disk storage case is broken, broken pieces probably damage the disk.
To solve the problem, the present inventor has proposed a xe2x80x9cdisk storage coverxe2x80x9d by which the disk storage case can be exhibited and protected from the impact (Utility Model Registration No. 3069751). This xe2x80x9cdisk storage coverxe2x80x9d is constituted by integrally forming one plate material by bending processing in such a manner that the disk is taken in or out via a front opening.
The present invention has been developed in consideration of the present circumstances, and provides the following object disk storage case picture frame type covers.
One of objects of the present invention is to provide a picture frame type cover for a disk storage case, in which the disk storage case is inserted as it is so that a photograph or a picture printed on a jacket can be appreciated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame type cover for a disk storage case, via which the disk storage case is easily taken in or out.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame type cover for a disk storage case, which is easy to manufacture and is inexpensive.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame type cover for a disk storage case, by which CD desired to be listened to can freely be taken out of the case and listened to.
Still further object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame type cover for a disk storage case which prevents breakage by impact.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objects the present invention is constituted as follows. Specifically, a picture frame type cover includes: a front surface frame provided with an opening so that a picture, photograph, and the like of a jacket can be seen; an upper press plate disposed via an upper surface plate connected to an upper end of the front surface frame; and a lower press plate disposed via a lower surface plate connected to a lower end of the front surface frame, and a stopper is formed on one end of the lower surface plate. A width dimension of the upper surface plate or the lower surface plate is formed to be substantially the same as or slightly larger than a thickness dimension of the disk storage case. To form the disk storage case by a metal plate, the case can be formed from one plate member by bending processing. The disk storage case is inserted and held between the front surface frame and the upper press plate and lower press plate from an opening of a side surface on which no stopper is formed.
For a shape of the opening of the front surface frame, in addition to a square shape, an arbitrary shape can be determined. A material for forming the picture frame type cover is not particularly limited as long as the material is provided with a spring action for holding the inserted disk storage case, but aluminum is preferable from appearance, durability, and the like. When the disk storage case is formed of aluminum, the case is protected from impact, lightweight, and convenient to carry.
In order to exhibit the disk storage case like a photograph stand, the lower press plate is provided with a support leg formed by cutting off three ways by a slit. For a direction of the support leg, the support leg may be formed in either a horizontal direction or a vertical direction. Moreover, one support leg may be formed, but it is preferable to form two legs in consideration of stability when the cover stands. By disposing the support leg in this manner, the photograph, picture, or the like of the jacket inserted in the storage case for various disks such as CD, MD, DVD can be exhibited as a part of interior design and appreciated.
Moreover, a through hole is formed in the upper press plate together in the support leg, or independently of the support leg. The through hole is preferably formed in a bulging portion disposed on the upper press plate. When the bulging portion is disposed in this manner, a head of a thumbtack or a pin can be embedded. Moreover, instead of the through hole, the upper press plate may be provided with a turned piece constituted by cutting three ways by a slit. The turned piece can also be disposed on the upper surface plate together with the upper press plate or instead of the upper press plate.